Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Epic Yarn
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fake Reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. A friend from a land made of yarn, is coming to give the Smash Bros World a royal beatdown. [I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Kirby series, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]


**Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Epic Yarn**

Fake Reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. A friend from a land made of yarn, is coming to give the Smash Bros World a royal beatdown.

**[I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Kirby series, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]**

* * *

It all began in Patch Land, a planet made of yarn, high above the skies of Dream Land.

A long time ago, Kirby, the hero of Dream Land, had been brought there by an evil sorcerer called Yin-Yarn, and been turned into yarn himself. There, he met Prince Fluff, the ruler of Patch Land, and together they defeated Yin-Yarn, and restored Patch Land, and saved Dream Land as well, when Yin-Yarn escaped there and took it over and turned it into a yarn world of his own.

Today, Prince Fluff was out on a leisurely stroll through Patch Land. He walked through the Fountain Gardens in Grass Land, raced through the Pyramid Sands as a Off-Roader in Hot Land, strolled through Sweets Park in Treat Land, swam through Blub-Blub Ocean as a Submarine in Water Land, surfed down Mt. Slide as a Spin Boarder in Snow Land, blasted through space as a Rocket in Space Land, and finally, returned to Quilty Square.

"What a great stroll!" He said. "I think I deserve it, after me and Kirby defeated the nasty sorcerer Yin-Yarn, and saved Patch Land."

Suddenly, he noticed a big white parcel outside the apartment building. He walked up to it out of curiosity. and noticed a blue button on it.

He used his Yarn Whip and pulled it.

SUDDENLY!

Everyone who appeared in Quilty Square; The Woole Brothers [Dom, Chaise, and Loomis], and the Quilty Court Apartment Guests, Zeke, Beadrix, Carrie, Buster, Mara, as well as some enemies from the **Kirby's Epic Yarn** game [and the Devils from **Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn**], all popped out, and shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Prince Fluff did his shocked animation.

"We've got some amazing news for you, your Highness!" Beadrix said excitedly. "Let's show him, guys!" she said to Zeke, Buster, Carrie, and Mara.

the 5 of them carried a 2D envelope to him, and tossed it towards him. Prince Fluff used his Yarn whip on the button on the envelope, and opened it. Prince Fluff did his panicked expression, with his feet moving around, then he did his happy dancing animation when he saw the envelope with the familiar crossed circle symbol on it.

"That's right!" said Dom Woole. "Prince Fluff, you've been invited to **Smash**!"

Everyone in Patch Land cheered.

* * *

_**Character Splash:**_ **'PRINCE FLUFF UNRAVELS THE COMPETITION!'**

* * *

**GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE:** _[Background Music: Outer Rings from **Kirby's Epic Yarn**]_

On the Kirby stage Green Greens from _Super Smash Bros Melee_, Prince Fluff popped out of a magic sock, like one that belonged to Yin-Yarn, which vanished from behind him. Then, he got to fighting, battling Pikachu, Samus, and Link. He used his Car form to run over Pikachu, and became a car to run Samus down, then used his Wire Ravel ability to battle Link.

Prince Fluff, followed by another copy of himself, with a pink body, and red feet, like Kirby when he entered Patch Land, jumped onto the Battlefield form of the 3D Land stage, and whipped Villager and Isabelle, and fired a burst of Marking Pins at Peach, who was in the air.

In a battle against the Ice Climbers on Arena Ferox, he threw a Button Bomb to blow them away, but was then attacked by a drop kick from Donkey Kong, and flew far off the stage, but recovered, thanks to his Nylon Ravel Ability, and his parachute form, and his Yarn whip. Then he leapt up, and dropped down as a Weight onto Jigglypuff, who was sleeping.

Prince Fluff appeared on the Yoshi stage Super Happy Tree, followed by 7 more Prince Fluffs in different colours one after another; one with an orange body and blue feet, the one with a pink body and red feet that resembed Epic Yarn Kirby, one with a green body and yellow feet [and a red crown], one with a dark blue body and purple feet [like Meta Knight], one with a purple body and red feet and a grey crown, one that was completely gray on his body and feet, even his crown, and one with a yellow body and cream coloured feet, and crown. All 8 Prince Fluffs danced happily.

Later, in the middle of a battle against 5 Inklings on Moray Towers, Prince Fluff grabbed a Smash Ball, and broke it, activating his Final Smash. He appeared in a light blue Tankbot with a crown on the dome, and a boxing glove. It fired a missile at the Inklings, launching them into a space background, then he used the stretchy boxing glove to punch them off the screen.

Then, Prince Fluff fought against Simon, Richter, Luigi, Bowser Jr, Duck Hunt Duo, Banjo & Kazooie, and Cloud on a stage resembling Space Land, the 7th part of Patch Land, with constellation platfoms, meteors, and Space Kracko raining his lightning down on the stage, to hurt the fighters.

Once Simon, Richter, Luigi, Bowser Jr, Duck Hunt Duo, Banjo & Kazooie, and Cloud had all been gone, Prince Fluff jumped and waved goodbye to the players.

The screen faded to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

**_Smash Schematics: Prince Fluff_**

Game/Series: Kirby

Series Symbol: A Warp Star

Character Weight: Very Light

Battle Intro: Prince Fluff pops out of a magic sock, which vanishes from behind him.

Victory Theme: Stage Clear from Kirby's Epic Yarn

**Victory Poses:**

Victory Pose 1: Prince Fluff spins round, and stands on tiptoe, his other foot raised in the air  
Victory Pose 2: Prince Fluff drops in as a weight, turns back to normal, and waves  
Victory Pose 3: Prince Fluff uses his yarn whip upwards and grabs a Galaxia SwordPatch

Character Gimmick: Prince Fluff can glide with his parachute form. Pressing the jump button in mid-air turns him into a parachute, which allows him to gently glide down.

**Palettes:**

Palette 1: Light Blue body, Orange feet, yellow crown [Default color scheme]

Palette 2: light pink body, red feet, yellow crown [Red Team; Resembles Epic Yarn Kirby]

Palette 3: yellow body, cream feet and crown [Yellow Team; resembles Angie]

Palette 4: green body, yellow feet, Red crown [Green Team; resembles Fangora]

Palette 5: orange body, light blue feet, yellow crown [swapped body and feet colours]

Palette 6: Purple body, red feet, grey crown [based on the Devils in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn]

Palette 7: grey body, feet and crown

Palette 8: dark blue body, purple feet, yellow crown [resembles Meta Knight; Blue Team]

**Moveset:**

Standing attack: A three-hit Wire Sword combo.  
Side Tilt: Swings the Wire sword in front of hm  
Up Tilt: Quickly swings the Wire Sword above his head.  
Down Tilt: A quick downward strike with the Wire sword.  
Dash attack: charges forward as a car.

Neutral Air: Fires a burst of Marking Pins.  
Forward Air: Fires a burst of Marking Pins forwards.  
Back Air: Fires a burst of Marking Pins backwards.  
Up Air: Fires a burst of Marking Pins upwards.  
Down Air: Fires a burst of Marking Pins downwards.

Side Smash: uses his Bobbin Ravel ability in the direction he's facing.  
Up Smash: same as Side Smash, but upwards  
Down Smash: swings his Wire Sword downward sharply

Grab: Grabs the enemy with his yarn whip. Can also be used as a tether recovery.  
Grab attack: kicks the enemy with his feet.  
Forward/Backward throw: whips the enemy onto the ground in front of him or behind him, depending on which way was used.  
Up throw: throws the opponent upward.  
Down throw: whips the opponent into the ground.

Neutral Special – Yarn Ball Toss: Prince Fluff creates a Big Yarn Ball with Knitting Needles, and throws it forwards. The balls travel in a straight line, but unlike in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, they don't pierce enemies.

Side Special – Bobbin Throw: Prince Fluff uses his Bobbin Throw ability to hit a fighter. Hold the button down to make it spin in place for 2 seconds.

Up Special – Nylon Whirlwind: Prince Fluff uses the Nylon ability to twirl in the air, also sucking in & damaging fighters near him. It can only be used once in the air.

Down Special – Button Bomb/Weight Drop: Prince Fluff throws a Button Bomb which explodes after a 3 second delay. In the air, however, it becomes the Weight Drop, where Fluff drops as a Weight, like Stone.

Final Smash – Tankbot Attack: Prince Fluff fires his Bobbin Ravel Ability out in the direction he's facing. If the attack connects, the fighters are teleported into a space background, where Prince Fluff, now as a Tankbot, launches a barrage of missiles onto the fighters, damaging them, and it ends with a punch from his boxing glove.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Dances with his arms raised  
Side Taunt: Does his panicked expression, with his feet moving around.  
Down Taunt: Uses his yarn whip as a skipping rope

Kirby Hat: Kirby wears the Prince Fluff Mii Hat.

**Stage:**

Space Land - You fight on the level's hub, with different platforms, including some of the electrified ones from Tube Town, and you also have to watch out for meteors falling, and Space Kracko raining down his lightning attacks onto the stage.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Prince Fluff should DEFINITELY BE IN SMASH BROS ULTIMATE. He deserves a chance, since Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn for Nintendo 3DS came out.

He'd use some of his Ravel abilities, and his abilities from the Epic Yarn/Extra Epic Yarn games. AND, like Pichu, he'd be best suited for handicapped matches, since his light yarn body would make him very easy to launch.

DO you think Prince Fluff should enter Smash Bros Ultimate's Fighters Pass Vol 2?

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
